


Revenged

by HMSquared



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crash Landing, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Numbness, Pain, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Revenged is my second favorite ending behind Valiant Hero, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Henry never expected...to go out...like this.
Kudos: 29





	Revenged

Henry felt the bullet pierce his chest and doubled over in pain. Reginald was still stapled to the wall behind him. Hidden inside his hat was a gun.

“Now we can enjoy this last ride together!” Henry silently cursed. He could feel blood pooling around his chest.

No. He couldn’t let Reginald see his pain. Letting go, Henry got up. As his chest screamed in agony, the mountain approached. He backed up.

The airship crashed in a heap of twisted metal. The bridge was split in half, dirt caking the floor.

Henry’s ears were ringing. He stumbled to his feet once again. His chest didn’t hurt anymore.

“You got us.” Reginald was a broken mess against the wall. His eyes were already starting to close. “Was it…” Henry watched his rival cough. “Worth it?” Reginald’s form slumped over.

He grabbed a stick and propped it under his arm. Henry couldn’t feel anything. He wasn’t in pain, and that was very bad.

Hobbling away from the crash site, he found a rock. Henry lay down on it. Everything was going dark, but he couldn’t let his eyes close. 

He expired wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Question. I want to write an AU where Red (Right Hand Man) does the Revenged Ending as his Cyborg form, Henry’s the one who dropped him, and Reginald is the new RHM. Do you guys have any ideas for fails?


End file.
